fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Boris (EWTRTW 3)
Summary Mr. Boris is one of the characters summoned by Omni in the third timeline of Everybody Wants to Rule the World. Being a cartoon, Boris wasn’t always the sane one. While he likes to talk with others, he used to live in isolation, with nothing but stuff to get ready with. Until somebody showed up and changed that. Appearance Has sunglasses and a cape, alongside a top-hat. Said top hat and cape are in checkerboard pattern, with it being yellow and purple instead of black and white. He has a watch on both of his hands and has a cartoon tone to his physical look. Personality He has various mood swings all the time, depending from angry to happy to sad. Though, he’s mostly chill, even when something bad happens. Though, when enough pressure is applied, he can lose himself to anger quite easily. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Douglas P. Boris Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: Over thousands of years old Classification: Human, cartoon Date of Birth: Unknown to many, but it’s really Thursday 12, 1984 * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: Minnesota Weight: 200 lbs Height: 5’9 Likes: Sleep, talking Dislikes: Being all alone Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Light Brown Hobbies: Talking, fighting, having fun Values: None noted Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: The Team (EWTRTW 3) Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 8-A | 7-B | At least 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High), Immortality (Type 3), High resistance to soul-based attacks, body possession, telepathy, and photographic reflexes used to copy his fighting style, Experienced in many forms of armed combat, including swordsmanship and marksmanship, Mastery of martial arts, stealth, and assassination, Completely unpredictable and often uses annoying banter to confuse and distract his opponents, Capable of breaking the fourth wall and is aware that he is a fictional character, Limited hammerspace, Non-Physical Interaction (Can see, talk, and interact with spirits/intangible beings) | Same as before, with Danmaku, Can materialize golden guns, pots, safes, and coins out of thin air, Energy Projection, Can transform into Legendary Form to receive a boost in power | Same as before, Razor sharp claws, Capable of sprouting and retracting antennae, spines, and an extra pair of arms, can turn into a ball and roll around for extra mobility, Enhanced Senses (Smell, Hearing, Night Vision, and X-Ray Vision), Limited Toon Force, Adhesivity, High Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Plasma Blasts, Energy Blasts, Electrical Shocks, Poison, Sleep Manipulation, and Blunt Force. Possibly Acid Manipulation (Via spit, but it was not explicitly demonstrated) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Is as powerful as Deadpool) | City Level (Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption) | At least Country Level '(Has the power of Stitch) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 | Class 10 | Class K Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | City Class | Country Class Durability: Multi-City Block Level | City Level | Country Level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons Standard Equipment: Carbonadium sword, golden guns, whatever he wants with his bag Intelligence: Variable. He barely knows how to interact because of his many years of isolation, but he’s lived for thousands of years Weaknesses: Is easy to confuse, has mood swings in battle, can get annoyed easily Key: First Power Set | Secnd Power Set | Third Power Set Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Acid Users Category:VSRPverse